Santa Baby
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: Clara leaves the Doctor a santa suit and gives him a time and place. Based off one of ladysigh's edits on Tumblr.


**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **1,606

**Summary: **Clara leaves the Doctor a santa suit and gives him a time and place. Based off one of ladysigh's edits on Tumblr.

**Notes: **Don't take this too seriously, it's dumb and was written in like an hour. It was based on ladysigh's edit from tumblr captioned "More friskiness with Doctor Santa..."

Anyways, happy holidays!

* * *

><p>Clara never had much experience with sexual role-play. She wasn't a very good actress in her opinion, so she never thought it'd work out very well, but this time around, she wanted to try it.<p>

She'd left a Santa suit for him in the TARDIS, told him to put it on and arrive at her flat, Christmas Eve at 8 pm sharp. It was currently 7:30, and she knew she should get ready for her planned nightly activities, but she couldn't bring herself to do it just yet.

"Tea. That'll help, it always helps." She muttered to herself, going through the familiar motions of boiling the water and steeping the tea to the perfect strength. Clara sipped it carefully as to not burn her tongue on the hot liquid. Finally, she got the nerve to get herself ready.

She brushed out her hair and fixed her makeup ever so slightly, slipping on her cheeky lace panties and her new mint green vintage slip. Clara glanced at the clock and went into her living room, setting herself on the couch cross-legged.

"Oh!" She jumped up, remembering the garter she'd convinced herself to buy. Clara took one look at it, debating on tossing it aside, but pulled herself together and slipped it up to rest mid-thigh.

It was 7:57. Three more minutes. She shook her head and poured herself a drink, resting against the dining room table when she heard the TARDIS materialize. He was… _early_? "That's a first" she whispered, taking a sip of the amber liquid in her glass.

Clara heard the familiar creak of the TARDIS door opening. _Showtime_, she thought taking a deep breath and turning around.

"Clara, why did you—"

"Oh my goodness, it's Father Christmas!" She dropped her glass onto the table and ran towards him. "I must have been a good girl this year."

The Doctor frowned. "No, I'm the _Doctor_. Have I come too early? Am I invisible or something?"

"No, I _know_ it's you Doctor."

"Alright, well I can go get the real Father Christmas for you if you'd like… just a short trip to the North Pole, should be back in a—"

Clara sighed and smacked his arm. "Doctor! _You're_ supposed to be Father Christmas."

"Oh really?" He asked excitedly. "Well why was I never informed of this? Wow, this is new."

"Will you just listen to me? I thought maybe we could try… y'know." She gestured to her lingerie and looked at him pointedly.

"_Oh!_ You want to have sex with Santa. But… me as Santa."

"Finally he gets it."

"Alright then dear." The Doctor started in a deep tone. He lead Clara to sit back on the table, moving between her legs with a big smile. "Let me just spread you out on my work station—"

Clara burst out laughing, losing her grip on him and falling back to the table. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. Continue."

"O-okay." He cleared his throat and began again. "This little doll is perfect. The elves did a good job here. Now, I'm going to have sex with her—Clara!"

She had begun laughing again.

"Oh god, okay, this is not working. You, chair, now." Clara stood and guided him to sit on her recliner.

She smiled and sat on his knee, feeling his arm go around her waist.

"Santa… I have something to tell you."

"Well what is it dear Clara? I should make sure you're on my nice list this year."

"No… Santa I'm not." She looked at him from under her big lashes. "I've been a very naughty girl."

The Doctor gulped, feeling his trousers get tight as she kept her eyes on him.

"W-well we can't have that, now can we?" He watched her shake her head slowly. "And how… Miss Clara, how have you been naughty this year?"

"I've thought naughty things about someone, about my boyfriend. I think about him all the time, I think about how good his cock feels inside of me. I dream of his lips on my clit, and sometimes, when I'm at school I'll run into the loo and touch myself, imagining my fingers are his."

The Doctor had a look of shock on his face. His member was erect and straining against the red pants Clara had given to him. He was sure she could feel how hard he was, her thigh brushed him lightly and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"That-that's definitely someone who belongs on the naughty list." He said, stumbling over his words.

"I know, but I just can't help myself. Santa, what do I do?"

"U-um…"

"I'll do _anything_." She whispered in his ear. Clara nearly broke character giggling as the Doctor gasped heavily.

"U-uh… _well_…"

Clara stood up, off the Doctor's lap and turned to face him. She was so beautiful, the slip floating around her in an almost angelic fashion, her innocent doll face showing some not-so-innocent emotions.

"How about I help you decide Santa. I know how to make it back on the nice list."

"You do?" The Doctor squeaked.

Clara just nodded. "Sit back Santa." She turned and sauntered away from him, only a few feet, before turning her shoulder towards him, determination in her eyes. She looked over her shoulder, lowering the slip a bit to reveal the naked skin beneath, but only for a moment, sliding the silky fabric back into place.

His eyes were the size of saucers by the time she reached for the hem of the mint green slip. She pulled it off herself, letting it flutter to the ground beside her, and revealed herself to him.

The black lacy knickers and garter, _no bra_, and that was it.

His hearts were racing as Clara strutted towards him slowly. She braced one hand on his knee, and the other went to the waistband of the red trousers. The Doctor couldn't close his eyes, not even when she leaned over and kissed him softly.

Clara eased herself to her knees in front of the Doctor and unlaced his boots. She tossed them, along with his socks, aside, then worked on tugging his pants down his legs. She looked up at him coquettishly from her place on the floor as his erection sprung upwards almost comically.

He looked way too rigid; he needed to be loosened up, so Clara worked on pressing gentle kisses up his thighs, nipping them lightly, until she was able to part them, and sit between them comfortably. She pressed a kiss to the tip of him and smiled when her name left his lips.

Clara was able to tease him with her mouth, running her tongue the underside of his shaft, popping his tip in her mouth, but nothing elicited a stronger reaction than when she took in as much of him as she could.

The Doctor whimpered softly and threaded his fingers through her hair as she began bobbing her head in a smooth rhythm.

Clara's lips left his cock and she smiled, watching his face contort with pleasure as she continued the ministrations with her hand.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Yesssssss." He gasped, gripping the arms of the chair.

Clara's hand left him, and the Doctor frowned as she stood. But as Clara slowly slid her knickers down her shapely thighs, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. She kept the garter on and walked towards him, completely naked, with a wicked grin.

He was sure his gulp was audible as she took his shoulder for support, and rested her knees on either side of his thighs, lining herself up with his cock. His face was eye level with her full breasts, and he softly kissed one of her nipples before she sank herself down on his cock, gasping at the feeling of finally being joined.

Clara took a moment to allow herself to adjust before rocking atop him. "O-oh god." She exhaled in his ear, only making him groan in appreciation. His hands went to her hips, guiding her.

"Cl-Clara…Clara I'm…"

"I know Doctor." She said, bracing herself against his chest. She could tell he was close, his movements were erratic and rhythm off-beat, but he still brought his hand down to where they were joined and teased her clit.

"F-fuck." She groaned in his ear, a jolt of pleasure running through her. "D-Doctor can you hold it? I'm close." Clara said desperately, wanting to come with him.

"Not much longer, come on Clara!"

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, concentrating on the feeling of him, the pulsing of her sex around him.

"God you feel so good. Come now, and I'll use my mouth on you later." The Doctor whispered in her ear. He heard her gasp, and felt her core flutter around his cock, and before he knew it, Clara was coming, panting his name in her ear.

Her intense spasms made him groan and spill himself into her. The Doctor leaned back against the chair, bringing her with him in a sweaty, panting mess of limbs.

"God that was brilliant." Clara said.

"It was your dirty talk that got me." The Doctor confessed. "That… that was hot."

"What was that near the end there Doctor? First time I'd heard you say something like that so confidently."

"I wanted you to come with me! Didn't want you to feel left out. Speaking of feeling left out, I got oral and you didn't. I remember promising you my tongue Miss Oswald…"

She climbed off the Doctor onto shaky legs and helped him up. "Lead the way, Santa."


End file.
